The Legend of Korra and the Demigod
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: When Percy lost his parents at a young age. So Avatar Aang took him to be raised with Katara. Later on he meets Korra and they begin training to become great benders. But when Korra leaves for Republic city she kidnaps him too and now the two must race to stop Amon and his equalists.
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting readers of Fan fiction. Your Anceint Arbiter has decided to try a new story out so please read it and enjoy. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1 And so it begins

Poseidon knelt at the beach of New York and gazed at the basket before him. Inside of the basket was a small toddler no older that a year old, he was Perseus Jackson his own son. The child had just lost his mother to cancer and now he was about to lose his dad to Zeus's stupid law. Little Percy lay asleep in the basket looking very peaceful.

"Good bye...my son" Poseidon said placing a pen and pendant in with him before placing the top onto the basket and sending it down the Ocean. Unnoticed to Poseidon a young man with a arrow on his head watched the whole thing.

"Don't worry Poseidon I know who'll tale care of him" Aang said disappearing along with the basket that had drifted from view. Lady Katara was a sixty six year old widow who stood over her village thinking of her Avatar Aang. She missed him so much even more so as she watched a bunch of kids from the village penguin sledding. She smiled remembering when she and Aang had done that. Back when life was a little easier, but then she heard a sound that was too familiar to her. She followed the sound till she came to a stream and there she found a basket. She opened the basket up to find a baby boy. The child opened his eyes and smiled before he reached out to her. Katara smiled and picked the little boy up.

The boy had only a blanket to keep him warm but he didn't seem to mind the cold as he just started sucking on the pendent around his neck. Katara picked the pen up and uncapped it and in surprise dropped the sword in to the water. After that Katara took the child back to her home to make sure he was okay in all ways. After a few days of searching for any parents of this boy she decided to raise the boy herself. The pendant around the boys neck had the word Perseus on it so she figured that was the child's name. When Percy was five things changed for the new family majorly. Percy was playing in the bath tube and when Katara turned her back for a few minutes the water rose into the air. Percy laughed and Katara rushed in to see the sight.

"Mom ma" Percy laughed and banged his hands on the tube and small chunks of rocks rose from the ground. Katara's eyes widened thinking could this boy be they avatar? The day after that she took him to a stronghold of the white lotas, they weren't sure he was the avatar but here was no mistaken the power to bend two elements. So they started training him to master the elements Several months later the next big event in Percy's life, the arrival of the girl named Korra. When they brought her the two kids hit something off. Several members of the order came through the gates followed by a young water tribe girl. Percy hid behind Katara and watched, Katara smiled at her son.

"She seems nice Percy" said.

"Lady Katara allow us to introduce the new avatar." The head guy said show Katara the young girl.

"But I thought I was the Avatar?" Percy said coming from behind his mom. Korra walked up to the boy and pointed at his chest.

"Listen shorty i'm the Avatar. You gotta deal with it." Korra said proudly. Percy did a quick measure to see they were about the same size, but she was taller by a few centimeters.

"None the less." Katara said kneeling to the kids."You both are gifted benders and will and will be trained together."

"Yes mom." Percy said bowing, korra did the same. Years passed by and the two grew up so much in strength and power. Percy was the strongest Waterbender there was second only to his mom and could wipe the floor with Korra. In Earthbending the two were equal in battle but when Korra started firebending training that was when Percy started going his own path. He studied more in waterbending as far as to master Northern,Southern, and Swamp Bending, but he also discovered he could blood bend in the day time. He followed up with metal bending and using Vibration like his father Aang and Toph did years ago. He studied Fire and Airbending encorperting the styles to his own bending. Finally he decided to learn swordsmanship under master Sokka the greatest swordsman/maker there was.

When it came to that Percy was a natural. Any sword he got a hold of Katana's,Duo swords,broad swords, even Sokka's space sword. It took several months for Percy to get to the point of getting to make his own sword. But Percy wanted to make his special like Sokka's. Thanks to a unusual ability to survive in water and go to great depths in the sea Percy found what he wanted. He discovered a secret cave full of a strange purple rocks that absorbs vibrations. He swam farther in the water and discovered a large rock the size of his head as well, and to top that off he found a old sword that looked old, rusted, made of a strange metal, and was broken so what ever was written on it was unreadable.

With the forges at his home; he melted down some of the rocks and the sword and made a new sword with a little help from Sokka. The sword was shaped like Sokka's and had a dark grey color to it. It had been many years since Percy was found by Katara and now as Percy and now as he knelt before his master Percy had to wonder were she was.

"Percy when you first came to me you weren't like any other students I ever had" Sokka spoke. The man was old looking but very good for his age like Iroh was at the end of the war. Grey hair was n his head and he slouched a bit; but he was still good looking. "You were creative, vibrant, determined, loyal, and indestructible." Sokka pulled out the sword in his hands that was Percy's newly made sword. The sword stretched three feet and looked all the things Sokka said. "Your sword is a reflection of yourself" Sokka added sheathing the sword and held it out to Percy. "But now this is were your training ends with me. I can see you becoming a far greater masker then me or my own. So now Perseus go forth and show the world your legacy as I did with mine."

"Thank you my master" Percy said as he rose up."I will work hard to make you proud"

"You already have my nephew." Sokka said embracing applause could be heard as Percy and Sokka turned to see several of the White lotas members standing there smiling and giving him praise. After a bit Percy left to find his mom with several other guys standing before Korra who was dress for Firebending practice.

"Typical" Percy said as he walked to the group. Percy wasn't a fool ever since they started he new training he became a shadow. It didn't matter what he did anymore he was in Korra's shadow. Not even with learning all those things that he did he was pushed aside for the oh so great Avatar Korra, even his mom was like that usually. Now if he tried to tell her something she'd say 'that's nice Perseus' and tend to other things. All because Korra was the true Avatar and needed all the help to save the world. Now it wasn't that he hated her, far from it he actually cared for his friend. "I hope i'm not interrupting something?" Percy said arms crossed making himself know.

"Oh? Hey Percy were have you been?" Korra said embracing the seventeen year old who now stood a little taller then her.

"Well. About a twenty minutes ago I had completes may swordsman training and my own sword." Percy said getting outta Korra's arms and garbed the sword on his back. "Then I spent several minutes trying to find you all."

"Oh my. Was that today?" Katara asked surprised.

"Yeah it was."Percy said feeling hurt, not only did she forget it was his birthday. Today was the most important day of his life and no one seemed to remember that.

"Relax Percy. I just finished my Firebending training so now we can both both celebrate." Korra said playfully hitting Percy's arm.

"I hate it when you call me that." Percy said a little bit of joy in his voice. Korra maybe the cause of most of his problems. Like when they were ridding Naga, Korra's polar bear dog and she make a sharp turn and sent him into the ocean. Also when they were eight she put fire flakes in his food and he burned his mouth for hours. Then there was the shortening of his name cause a six year old Korra said that Perseus was too long.

"Yeah right you know you love me" Korra smirked countering his comment.

"Not some of the things you do" Percy whispered.

"Percy-"

"Mom not you too" Percy whined, it was weird to him having people call him by the short version.

"But you will always be my little Percy."Katara said sweetly.

"Still" Percy pouted.

"Ah don't feel bad seaweed brain. Just embrace the love." Korra said messing with his hair.

"Don't start on a new nickname, pigtails." Percy countered

"Oh you want to throw down" Korra asked with a smirk.

"Percy can we see your sword?" Katara asked.

"Sure mom" Percy said drawing his sword. The old guys who were still cracking about seaweed brain stopped to marvel at the blade.

"It's light, sturdy, and-"Percy said throwing it into the pillar near by and it stuck it in completely."It can cut through anything." All the guys and Korra were drooling over the sword. Katara smiled as Percy retrieved his blade.

"It is a weapon that is just you. I'm proud of you. Perseus" Katara finished embracing her son. Not long after that Percy went for a swim while Korra took Naga for a walk. Percy never told other people about the swimming thing or the blooding bending thing. But it had it's perks to it as he returned to his special cave. The Vibranium cave, it was called that due to it's abilities to absorb vibrations, and could not be used for Earthbender. He took several chunks of the rocks and returned home to work on a new project. Several days passed by and Percy worked like a dog to to forge a new set of fabrics that would incorporate the same traits like the vibranium. So he broke it to and after nights of trying he finally created a new set of cloths that had the same abilities as Vibranium.

The next day after he finished his clothes and new armor he made we find him passed out on his work bench. Tenzin, his brother was supposed to come that day and Korra was full of spirit. She practically skipped into the spot Percy slept and felt so good of a mood that she decided to wake him.

"Hey Perseus it's time to wake up." Korra said sweetly and shock him lightly.

"But mom. Five more minutes." Percy cried in his sleep.

"Okay." Korra walked to another table and grabbed a sheet of metal and a hammer."You asked for it."Korra banged on the metal.

"Agh"Percy cried jumping up and falling over."KORRA. Only you would wake me up like that."

"Hey I told you to wake up." Korra said putting the stuff on another table. "Mamma's boy" Korra replied smirking and placing her hands on her hips.

"There will be no peace when second best is bored." Percy smirked getting up and cleaning his stuff up.

"Hey that only happened once."

"Really? Cause I remember beating you in Waterbending every time we battled." Korra pouted and stuck her tongue out at Percy. "Don't let it freeze like that." Percy said knowing he won that argument.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along," Katara said getting both of the teen's attention.

"Oh morning mom"

"Master Katara"

"OH you two are something else" Katara smiled, walking up to Percy and handing him a box. "I know it's a little late but still happy late birthday." Percy opened the Box and inside was metal bender gauntlets.

"OH man thanks mom" Percy said embracing her.

"Your welcome Percy" Katara said and was about to leave the workshop. "Tenzin will be here later this evening. I trust you'll be joining us?"

"Oh course mom" Percy said taking the gauntlets to his work bench to examine them. Korra followed after Katara and asked.

"It's his birthday?"

"Several days ago it was." Korra grew pale thinking 'how could could she forget that?' She quickly ran off and left the old woman to her thoughts. Percy managed to disassemble the gauntlets replace the metal with vibranium and extend the wire length.

"Not bad at all" Percy said putting the new gauntlets on and got ready to see his brother and his family.

**So there's my first Chapter for this I hope you liked this. Now I came up with this when I was searching fan art and I decided to try may hand here. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings. I noticed this story was overdue for a update. Sorry for the wait. So here is next chapter for all my loyal readers.**

* * *

Percy entered the hut to see Tenzin's wife Penma and THE kids Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

"Hey you all." Percy said greeting them.

"Uncle Percy." The kids said running to him.

"Uncle Percy it is so good to see you again." Jinora bowed.

"It is good to see you too Jinora the family's wind-hime. You've grown so-" Percy said.

"Hey uncle Percy, are you a great waterbender like gran gran? Have you mastered metalbending? You look older then you are."

"Ah. Ikki a pleasure as to see you!" Percy replied feeling his energy drained.

"Ah. num num" A voice said trying to naw on Percy's head.

"Hello Meelo, please release my head." Percy stated.

"Okie dokie" The only male child said fling off via his rear. Percy loved his nieces and nephew, but, Ikki acted like she was always on a sugar rush. Meelo was too focused on his rear, and Jinora hardly too any risks. But she was the only one he could stand to have around.

"Hello Percy. It's good to see you." Penma said embracing him.

"Hello Penma. It's good to see you. Your glowing."

"Percy I know I'm pregnant. You don't have to twist your words."

"Ah well...is Tenzin here?"

"He's in there" Penma said pointing to a door.

"Thanks." Percy said entering the room.

"Ah Percy there you are" Tenzin said. Percy noticed that Korra and the old guy that was the leader of white lotus was there as well. .

"Hey Tenzin. Hope i'm not interrupting something."

"No please stay." Tenzin said. Percy nodded and took a seat across from Tenzin. "Now as I was saying the situation in Republic city is very unstable right now."

"What does that have to do with the price of tea at the Jasmine Dragon?" Percy asked.

"Tenzin isn't staying to teach me Airbending." Korra grumbled. "Tenzin you also have a responsibility to teach me... Believe me i'd be happy to find another Airbending master. But your the only one...we're stuck with each other."

"I wish there was another way' Tenzin said sadly.

"Wait there is. If you can't stay here. The i'll go back to Republic city with you. It's Perfect."

"Absolutely not. The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements." The head lotus guy said.

"I get that. But don't think keeping me locked up like a prisoner was what he had in mind.

"I know this is difficult to except but it's not the right time for you to come to the city" Tenzin said flatly. "However there is someone I was hoping would come. Percy I believe you should come to Republic City."

"What? But why?" Percy asked.

"Yeah why him? No offence " Korra said.

"None taken"

" I heard that you completed all your training already. And we could use your talents to help stop some of the criminals in the city."

"Korra could do that just as well as I could. I don't see why you want me to go and not her." Percy stated.

"Your training was already completed. It's about time you leave to help the world as the Ava...Aang's son you have a responsibility to help the world."

"Hey older then dirt. This is a family conversation stay out of it." Percy stated.

"He is right Percy. You do have a responsibility." Tenzin said.

"Look Tenzin i'm not going while Korra has to stay behind." Percy stated

"Percy are you nuts?" Korra asked.

"Sorry everybody, but i'm not going to the city and that's final. Why give them a fake Avatar and raise their hope up for nothing." Percy said leaving the room. Percy was mad.

"How could Tenzin ask him to leave his home while Korra had to stay behind." He asked himself. "It wasn't fair. The last time he left. He got stuck on a island and had to wait two days to be found. (Happy 12th Birthday that year.)"

"Hey Percy!" Korra called.

"Huh...Korra, i'm very tired right now." Percy said.

"Why did you turn Tenzin down?" She asked.

"Korra. Maybe one day you'll understand why I did. But right now I have my reasons to stay."

"I can't get you. You seem to have this great thing that I wish I had. Freedom."

"Freedom? I don't have any freedom. No matter where I go I will always be a prisoner. If anything your the one with the most freedom."

"Oh yeah how?" Korra said getting up in Percy's face.

"Agh...why you. You don't know anything Korra. You just have to worry about learning to bend air. I got my dad's, Tenzin's, Kya's, Bumi's, and your shadows hanging over me. When I do something people are always comparing me to you and them." Percy snapped. "Plus then there's the fact that I can bend Water and Earth while not being the Avatar. Don't go around feeling sorry for yourself because there is always someone in worse shape then you." Percy stomped off to his room not in the mood to deal with Korra any more. A little farther in the night Percy was awoke to a shadow figure standing over him.

"Who's there?"He asked drowsy. Before he get a response, a rag was placed over his noise and mouth sending him back to sleep.

"Sorry Percy." The Korra said picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. The next thing Percy knew he woke up with feeling like he had a hangover of a roofy.

"Ah my head." He mounded waking up.

"Easy there Percy, we just reached the shore."

"Korra? Agh. What's going on here?" Percy asked trying to stand up.

"No time." Korra said helping him onto Naga."Hold on."

"Ah, dang it Korra." Percy cried as Naga raced off the ship they were on. The sunlight hit his eyes and his headache got worse When they stopped Percy got off and vomited in the street.

"Ew." Korra said a little disgusted since it was early in the morning.

"Ah, Korra what's going on?" Percy cried holding his head feeling a bump."Why does my head hurt?"

"That could be the chloroform and the fact you bumped your head." Korra said bending some water. Not wanting to tell him she hit his head on several things. Percy threw his head inside and came out feeling better then before.

"Korra were are we?"

"Later, but first get dressed Korra said throwing him a large sack. Percy looked to see he was dressed in his shorts. He jumped into the water and came out dressed in the a skin tight black suit and his gear.

"Alright talk."

"Well. We're in Republic City. So I can learn Airbending with Tenzin."

"Okay? Why am I here?"

"Katara said if I was to come here. I had to bring you with me."

"Oh great." Percy said banging his head on a wall.

"What the problem? You said that you'd come if I did."

"Not with you drugging me."

"Oh just let it go."

"Fine let's find Tenzin." Percy said getting back on Naga. They rode for a bit before they came to a different. "WE ARE LOST!"

"OH okay we might be lost."Korra said getting off Naga and walking to a couple of shop owners."Excuse were lost how do we get to Air temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street-You two should get moving it's not safe." the old lady said getting inside the shop. A fancy red car pulled up and three guys came into the shop.

"Nice wagon." Percy said.

" Mr. Chung." The leader said walking up to the owner who was dusting a record player."Please tell me you have my money or I can't agree I can protect your fine establishment." Another goon then bended a little fire in his hand.

"I'm sorry business has been slow. Please take one of my phonographs." the man offered. The firebender kicked it down at sent it on fire and the man stepped back some in fear.

"Oh my friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else-"

"Or else what?" Korra asked making herself know. The three guys laughed.

"Korra. Think about this." Percy said.

"Your boyfriend here is right, think about this. You don't want non any of this."

"Yo Cheech. Shut up, I was trying to help you but now. Korra! Get them."

"Wow. Alright." Korra said cracking her knuckles and rushing at the guys.

The lead guy bended water at Korra she just caught it and shot it back at the guys' face freezing walked a bit and Korra side kicked him into the car. The bigger gut tried to earthbend but Korra sent him fling into the air.

"What just happened." Th old lady said surprised.

"Did she just earthbend?" Another asked. The last guy got scared and shot fire at her. Korra just torn threw it.

"Can she firebend too?" The old lady asked.

"Could she be-?" Korra grabbed onto the man's hands and spun him around till throwing him into another shop.

"Heh got an idea who I am now?" Korra smirked.

"Korra." Percy said getting off of Naga and getting Korra's attention. She then saw the men trying to drive away. "I got this." Percy said flatly shooting his cable out. It went under the car and caught the front of it. Percy jerked his arm back and flipped the car over. "Well that was easy."

"Nice." Korra said clapping her hands.

"It's a gift." Percy smirked retracting his cable. A alarm went off and a blimp was overhead of them. Metal benders were released from the blimp and zipped down to the teens.

"Cool professional Metalbenders." Korra said amazed. "I caught the bad guys officers."

"Suck up." Percy said getting off Naga.

"Arrest them." the officer order. The rounded up the firebender and his friends after ripping the doors off the flipped car, restrained by cable similar to Percy's. "You two are under arrest too."

"What." Percy asked surprised.

"What do you mean were under arrest? Korra asked surprised. "those are the bad guys. They were smashing up a shop.

"From the looks of it you two smashed up a lot more then that." The officer counted.

"Technically she did I just stopped the car." Percy stated.

"Traitor." Korra said bouting. The officer went to shot his cable at Korra but it froze and shot back at the officer. The anther officer then shot a rock at the teens.

"Korra. Run." Percy said blocking the attack with his sword." Go I know were to find you." She hopped on Naga and rode off. Percy pushed the cop back and ran sheathing his sword. "He's hoping" He shot his cable catching hold of something. He pulled hard and was shot through the air. He did that with his other cable and started swinging through the city. He finally lost them and continued swing enjoying the feeling ."This is so co-" distracted he slamed into a bilbord. He fell off the billboard and hit several things before crashing into a garbage lot.

"Ouch!" A dark skinned teen said seeing what happened. He was 5'8 with dreads in his black hair. He had brown eyes and was built like a constrution walked over to Percy and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Fine." Percy said telling the truth. His clothes had vibranium in them so he really didn't feel a thing.

"Name's Tousen." He said offering a hand.

"Perseus." Percy said shaking the teens hand."If you don't mind me asking were am I?"

"Heh welcome to The Glades. Baddest part of Republic City. Say you sure your okay?"

"Fine. I'm as tough as Toph beifong."

"Heh. That woman was my idol 's why i'm trying to get into the police force."

"Really?"

"Yep. Tousen the dark boulder, at your service."

"Perseus: master of the sword, and son of Avatar Aang and Katara of the Water tribe."

"Whoa."

"Yep."

"Got to say I never seen any metalbender swing around the city like you did."

"I'm one of a kind." Percy smirked.

"Tousen come on we got to go." A new person said revealing herself to be a pale skined girl. She was about 5'3 with long black hair, grey eyes, and a punkish/goth look to her.

"Oh. Perseus this is Illana. Illana this is Perseus."

"Charmed." She said not caring. "Now Tousen we got to get to the track."

"Oh right the Risk Rally."

"What's that Percy asked.

"A motorcycle race with many risks to it." Illana said.

"Can I come?"

"If you want to Perseus." Tousen said smiling. They went to a construction yard and there was teens and some adults of all kind.

"Cool." Percy said amazed by all that was going on. Then he bumped into a guy in a leather jacket.

"Agh." the guy said spilling a drink on his shirt. "Your dead punk." He said turning and faced Percy. But before he could do anything Percy had the tip of his blade at the man's neck. "Ah, on second thought never mind." He said backing down. A clap could be heard as a tall man in a fancy suit wearing a red skull mask that covered his head walked down some stairs to Percy.

"Not bad. You fast. Resource full. And brave or stupid for bringing a sword into my track." The man was fairly taller then Percy and his voice was raspy. He went to touch the sword but Percy caught his hand. "That sword valuable?"

"Worth more then then the life of everyone here. It's stronger,more durable then any weapon, and made of rare metals that a metalbender couldn't bend."

"Interesting...Tell me you a racer?"

"Never tried." Percy said wondering were this was going.

"Well how about a little bet." The man said holding his hands behind his back and turning away from Percy. "If you can beat my boys in a race. I will make it worth your while. But should you lose I get that sword of yours."

"This is worth more to me then you could ever offer." Percy stated on edge.

"Oh, but that is were your wrong." Percy thought on that and decided to go for it.

"Fine but I need a ride." the man smirked under his mask.

"Very well. I will supply you with a bike and as a nice gesture you get to modify it before the race in ten minutes." The man said offering his hand.

"Deal." Percy said shaking the man's hand. Percy was lead off by a new guy with Tousan and Illana following him.

"Make it interesting. I want to see what this kid can do?" The man said to a street punk.

"Yes boss." the guy said walking away.

"You have NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO." Tousan said to Percy as he made so modifications to the bike."That was Red mask. One of the most feared men in the world."

"Yeah. But I like to play dangerous."

"Dead man walking." Illana said sitting on a crate as Percy finished on the tires. All in all the bike was in great shape. Percy rolled it to the starting line and put on the helemate that covered his face.

"Listen man if you...you know don't-" Tousan started

"I'll win." Percy stated. Tousan smiled and went into the stands. Red mask was standing on the a ledge over looking the race and began to speak.

"There are no rules. Bending and any form of violence is please...Try not to die." A girl raised a flag up and all six racers started their bikes. "Go" Everyone drove off and Percy was already in third place. They rounded a corner and and one kid caught it too close and was shot into a a store window. The guy in forth slipped on a electric glove and drove up behind him and tried to electrocute Percy. Percy felt it and moved his arm back and sent to jolt back at the guy making him fall of and crash. Percy then used his earth bending and made a ramp that shot him onto the side of a building. but instead of crashing Percy rode on it like it was a normal road. He drove past the guy in second place and was right behind the guy in were getting closer to the finish line which happened to be near the Police station. Percy shot his cable out and caught the man's jacket. He yanked back and made the leader fly back and crash into the guy in third.

"Now Korra where is my brother?" Tenzin asked as they left the police station.

"I really don't know we got-" Korra was interrupted as the racers drove."Whoa Tenzin."

"Street Racers. Kids that are just asking to get hurt." Tenzin said coldly as Percy drove past them and down to a dock near the shore. When Percy got there there was hardly anyone there, but Red mask and some punk.

"Congrats kid you won. But there of course is racers fee and supply charges. But i'm not without my morals. You may keep the bike and welcomed in any of my races."

"Thanks." Percy said not really sure what to think.

"Tell me are you interested in making a lot of money and a name for yourself; spawn of Aang. Oh your friend Tousan was very nice to tell us that."

"What did you-" Percy started getting mad.

"Nothing right now. But my offer still stands."

"Maybe." Percy said wanting to get to Air temple island.

"I'll be in touch." Red mask said as he and his men walk away. It took some waterbending skill, but Percy rode the bike to the island. Percy saw Korra at the dock with Tenzin and his nieces and nephew flew down to her.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked.

" Ikki I have to go home." Korra saddened.

"Were's Uncle Percy?" Jinora asked.

"I don't know, we got separated." Korra said dreading to have to tell her that her favorite uncle was lost. Vrooom Vroom. A noise went. They all turned to see Percy standing there arms crossed sword on his back and smirking at them.

"Hey there. Told you, I knew were to find ya." Percy said to Korra, She smiled and ran up to him and hugged jim tight. The kids did the same happy to see him.

"Where were you." Korra asked.

"I'll tell you later." Percy smiled. She let him go and the kids did the same.

"Uncle Percy are you going to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked.

"Well I might just be." Percy smiled ruffing Ikki's hair.

"Uncle Percy. Can't you get father to let Korra stay?" Jinora asked.

"Not sure wind-hime.: Percy said looking up at Tenzin.

"Brother please." Percy started. Tenzin raised his hand up silencing Percy

"I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream our father had for it. But Korra is right it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I would uphold Korra's training to uphold his legacy. Put You and Korra are his legacy. You two can stay and train Airbending with me." Tenzin speeched. "Republic City needs you two now more then ever."

"Yes!" Korra cried happy about that."You're the best."

"Yeah!" the kids cried happy. Korra picked the kids up and hugged them and hugging Tenzin as well.

"Percy, where were you today?" Tenzin asked looking over to his brother who was leaning on his motorcycle.

"That's a story for another day." Percy smirked happy Korra was going to be staying with next day a press conference was held as the news of the Avatar's return was spread all around the city.

"Hello...i'm Korra. Your new AVATAR." She said in front of the crowd. Percy rolled his eyes smirking. Percy was dressed in a new police armor and stood between Tenzin and Chief Beifong in the background. Far away a man shut a radio off that was palling Korra's speech.

"Amon how do you want to handle this." He asked.  
"So the Avatar has arrived early. And with a interesting new friend. It look like we'll have to accelerate our plans." Amon said looking at a photo of Percy and Korra that was taker yesterday.

* * *

**Okay I hope you like it. Now first off; to Anonymous:on will Percy learn to use Fire/lightning and Air bending when he gains his hurricane abilities. That will be explored later on, but I have an idea on that subject. Also Percy will not depend on bending like korra to fight. Also there will be some things from the Olympian world that will come to the the Avatar world. Like Blackjack. Percy's black clothes were styled like Marvels Black Panther (no mask or claws). Also Percy will not need the cable pack like the metal benders of Republic City. That because he has a large supply of cable in his gauntlets. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Please review, that way I will update this story sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings. I decided to post a new chapter for this one. So here is next chapter for all my loyal readers.**

* * *

Percy was beginning to hate mornings. First he didn't get much sleep, then he was awaken by his hyper niece and nephew, and finally he was supposed to meet Chief Beifong later on. Percy walked into the room that Tenzin and Korra were eating breakfast in. Percy was dress in a old metal bender armor. The uniform consists mainly of segmented metal armor, which offers protection against chi blocking. The main part was a regular armor chest plate made of smaller plates. A belt to hold extra gear, the foot piece of the armor was made up of retractable metal plates, and it allows me to expose his feet to the ground when necessary. He had a three plated guard covering the upper part of my arms. Like regular metalbending officers, the uniform is a light gray color. Unlike his metal bender gauntlets that were dark grey almost black in color.

The armor was the same one that was used in the time of Toph.

"Okay your the master."Korra said turning away looking towards the pro bending area.

"Morning you two." Percy said making himself know.

"Good morning Percy." Tenzin said looking up at his brother.

"Nice look sea-weed brain." Korra stated smirking at him.

"It's weighted wrong." Percy stated sitting down.

"I'm sure if you talk to Lin she'll get you something lighter." Tenzin said

"I can't believe you have to work for her." Korra said

"Trust me it was not my first choice of jobs." Percy stated taking a sip of tea.

"Your skills as a metal bender and swordsmanship. Also not to mention your other talents can be more useful helping the police force." Tenzin stated. "Plus she seemed happy to take you under her wing to better your skills." Tenzin said smiling like that was meant to make the situation better.

"Whatever." Percy said eating his breakfast.

"Master Perseus." A white lotus agent said appearing before them. "The forge was completed and this came for you." He handed Percy a parcel. The was no return adress but the words R.M.

"Thank you." Percy said getting up.

"What'd you get." Korra asked.

"Don't worry about it." Percy said leaving the room. Once he was at his new forge he open the Parcel and found it full of money and a letter. He opened it and it read.

Perseus-  
I got some work for you to do for me if your interested. Come to the docks near the Pro bending Area. I trust you won't bring your new cop friends.  
signed-  
Red Mask

Percy threw the letter in the fire and stored the cash in a vault that held what he had left of raw alamatium and vibrainium. He then pulled out the his latest project to continue on it. He was designing a new addition to the metal bender gauntlets. it added six smaller blade like spikes that could be fired from the gauntlet or brake a sword apart if he moved right. They were made of the same metals as the rest of his gear. It was a hour later when he meet up with Korra and Tenzin at the wind gates.

"Hey there." Percy said greeting the group.

"Ah Percy. I'm glad your here now we can begin." Tenzin said "Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?"

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it through to the other side without touching them." Jinora said.

"Seems easy enough." Korra stated. Percy nodded his head.

"Jinora forgot to say you have to do it while the gates are spinning." Ikki added. Tenzin then bended air and the gates started to spin very fast.  
The key is to be like the leaf." Tenzin said pulling out a leaf and sent it into the gates."Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Jinora nodded her head and walked into the gates. "Airbending is all about spiral movements when you meet resistance you must be ready to switch movements at a moments notice." Jinora made it to the other side and bended some air to restart the gates spin.

"Let's do this." Korra said running into the gates and hit several before being forced out. She just got up and tried again. But of course she hit more gates getting the heck beat out of her.

"Don't force your way through." Jinora advised.

Dance dance like the wind." Ikki said.

"Be the leaf." Meelo added. But Korra got knocked out again.

"Huh." Tenzin sighed.

"Can I try?" Percy asked.

"If you want." Tenzin said restarting the gates Percy walked up to them and made it a few paces in but was soon knocked about and thrown out.

"Again." Percy readied. Tenzin nodded and watched as Percy made it through without hitting a gate.

"Wait how did you do that?" she asked getting up.

"Korra if water bending is a easy element for you think like this. Water flows smoothly in a current and knows when to move when a obstacle is in the way. Be like water and flow through the gates." Percy stated putting the armor on.

"When did you get to be like Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"Airbending is like Waterbending Korra."Percy smirked "You just have to slow down and go with the flow."

"Great the non Airbender can get this and i'm smashing into them." Korra pouted.

"In time you will Korra in time." Percy said walking way. Percy went to the docks were he was to meet Red mask only to be meet by a gang to bending punks. "Think about this." Percy said to men surrounding him. The earth benders drew some rocks and got ready. "Alright." Percy said getting ready. A Firebender went to hit him and Percy caught his arm twisting it to the left and flipped him over and stomped on the guys face knocking him out. He then jumped and kicked another man in the face. He shot his cable out and caught at a new guy's leg and whipped him to Percy blocking a boulder that would've hit Percy.

He let the guy go and pulled out his sword. Percy swung it and cut a water strike in half and then appeared before the guy who attacked him and Percy swung his sword and made a huge cut mark appear on the punks chest.

"Not bad." Red mask said making himself know."You are resourceful."He said looking at the man Percy used as a human shield."You are skillful." He said looking at the man with a broken arm and a a shoe mark on his face. And you have a killer instinct. I could use a man of your serveries."

"What's the Job?" Percy asked.

"A simple message/treatment job. A punk by the name of Azuk owes me a lot of money. I want you to tell him that he's got 24 hrs to pay. And if he doesn't then you break him. Got it?" Red Mask asked.

"No." Percy said.

"Good now get going." Percy nodded getting a picture of what the guy looked like and left. Percy finally made it to the police station right as Lin was about to blow a fuse.

"Your late." She stated arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"Sorry." Percy said a little scared. He remembered Lin from his younger years when Tenzin would bring her to the compound. She scared him back then but he knew she had a kinder side to her. Lin sighed.

"Don't let it happen again Percy." Lin said leading him down a hall. "I was surprised to hear that you attacked one of my officers."

"Technically he attacked me."

"Even so you were sentenced to two weeks of community under my watch."

"What? Korra gets off scott free. And I get this."

"Keep complaining and i'll double it." Lin smirked. Percy pointed. "I'm glad to have you joining me waterboy." Lin said ruffling his hair.

"What is it with people and the nicknames for me?"Percy asked.

It was hours later when Percy was let go and he went to home and slipped into his own custom armor. It was lighter and made of the same metals as his sword. It consisted of several parts; a torso peice that had a blue V on the chest. Shoulder guards that was made of several parts as well. His new metal bender gauntlets that hat the custom spikes. Blue gloves, leg guards on the upper part of his legs and knees. Metal boots that had the blue V on the top of them. The left leg one worked like the metal benders boot so he could open it up to use vibrations to see. His right leg had a blade hidden in the bottom.

After he got dressed he used purple tongue berry juice to change his hair color to a dark purple color. Lastly he wore a mask to cover his eyes and grabbed his gear ready to get the job done. Percy snuck into the Pro bending area and managed to find Azuk alone.

"Azuk. Red Mask has a message for you." Azuk turned and got punched in the face. "By this time tomorrow he better have his money or else no were you go or even the cops could keep you safe from his wrath." Azuk got up and sent some water to attack Percy. But the Alamantium/Vibranium in his armor made him feel nothing. Percy Turned around and grabbed Azuk by the neck. "Bad choice." Percy said knocking Azuk out. Percy left and returned home. He put his armor in a hidden basement of his forge.

The next morning he left early and got to the police station only for him to be sent on a simple petrol. He decided that he'd go his own route and found some thing that would change his life. He fond a beautiful young and slender girl with shoulder length blue hair and has stormy grey eyes. She wore a short sleeved blue blouse with a white scarf and a sky blue skirt. Sadly she was being attack by what reports had described as equalests

"Hey. Leave her alone." Percy commandeered. One guy looked at him and Percy had to admit, the mask he wore looked like a bug's face. Percy pulled out his sword and got ready. The equalests wore strange gloves and when placed on Percy his body tingled. Reason being he wore the Vibranium clothes under his uniform. The shock traveled up his sword and soon it was sparking with electricity. "You creeps don't know who your dealing with."

He slammed the his sword's blade on the ground and it sent a shock wave through the ground. The group saw they couldn't beat him so they ran away.

"Wimps." Percy said putting his sword away. "You okay?" The girl grew a huge smile.

"Fine now. I'm Jean by the way."

"Perseus."

"Nice name. Sounds like one a hero from a legend would have."

"Never thought of it that way before...So why were they after you?"

"Oh well you see i'm powerful fire Mage. And the equalest wanted to take that way from me." She opened her left hand and bended a darker red fire that Percy had never seen before.

"Wow."

"I know it's beautiful." Jean giggled

"You seem a little to happy."

"Life is too short to take things to serious. I try to see the joy in things."

"Your are rare one Mrs. Jean."

"I like to think so." Jean smiled. Percy spent the rest of his patrol with the happy teen. He had to admit she was perhaps the best thing to happen to him in the last two day. Percy later went back to get his gear and set out again. His armor was far more superior, and to say the least he doughted there was anyone who could beat him. Well maybe except Tenzin or Lin. He made it to the area and was meet by one of red mask's goons.

"The boss want's to see you." He said. Percy nodded his head and followed. He was lead to a V.I.P. box and sitting near the ledge was red mask.

"He hasn't come through with the cash." Red mask said not turning to face Percy.

"What do you want me to do?" Percy asked.

"Make sure he can't make it to the next match."

"Which team is he on?"

"The Fire ferrets." Percy nodded and disappeared into the shadows. He crept to the to were Azuk was and shot his cable around the guys neck.

"You should've payed up." Percy said punching Azuks left shoulder and then knocking him out . Percy retracted his cable and went back to the box to see Red mask. "It's done."

"Excellent." Red mask said in a deep raspy voice. "Stay, i'm in a good mood." Percy did and watched many matches till finally on gave him interest. It appeared that Korra was replacing Azuk as the waterbender of the team. "I'm about to place a bet any advice?"

"Go with the Fire Ferrets." Percy said watching Korra. The match was great and Percy could only smile as Korra actually used air bending movement to win the match.

" Good Call." Red mask said handing Percy a large wad of Cash."Your cut for my winnings."

"Thanks."

"Tell me did you pick them because the Avatar was on their team?"

"No." Percy said leaving."

"I got one more job for you for the night."

"what?"

"I want to see the Avatar's strength. Fight her."

"I would've even if you hadn't told me. It's time for some payback." Percy smirked thinking about how Korra drugged him." Percy was given some smoke bombs that he set up on the bridge of the area. As Korra was saying goodbye to her new teammates the bombs exploded. Smoke filled the air and percy made himself known. Thankfully he was still wearing a disguise. "Let's see how strong you are against a threat." Percy said standing on a balcony over the entrance. "Come on." Percy ran and Korra followed.

She used her earth bending and shot herself up to him. Percy saw her coming so he roundhouse kicked her down. Korra fell onto the ground and Percy jumped down to her. She rolled out of the way and got to her feet. They locked eyes and Korra shot some fire at Percy. He jumped through it and sucker punched her. Korra held her left cheek and started to get mad.

"How can you save the world when you can't beat me?" Percy asked as a boulder was shot towards him. Percy jumped out of it's way and saw Korra's bending team coming towards them. Percy kicked Korra away and went of the big one who shot a boulder at him. Bolin went to hit him with another rock, Percy slid under it and kicked Bolin in between his legs and swung himself off the ground.

Mako bended some fire on his fist and went to attack. Percy caught it and left punched Mako in the face and knelt down. Mako went to hit Percy again but Percy punched up sending Mako into the air. As he was coming down Mako send a blast of fire to hit Percy and steady his fall. Percy got out of the way and roundhouse kicked Mako. Mako got up and managed to punch Percy in his jaw. Percy shuck it off and pursed with a wave of attacks. Finally he slammed his fist down and Mako fell to the ground KO.

"Consider this a warning Avatar. Shape up or you'll fail at everything you do." Percy said kicking Korra in the side. Less then twenty minutes later Percy was back home. After sneaking in which he had to say was too easy, store the cash and armor away, and change into his black clothes. He waited for a while till Korra returned home. She returned to her room after talking to Tenzin. "Hey Korra."Percy said knocking on her door.

"Hold on Percy." Korra said before opening the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Percy said caring a thing of tea. "After the day we've had. I thought you might like a cup of tea."

"Thanks."Korra said letting him in. "Nice match by the way."

"You saw that?"

"Yep." Percy said handing Korra a cup. she took a sip and before she new it she was knocked out.

"Ha." Percy laughed. He set his cup down and pick Korra up. But not before accidentally hitting her head on the table near by. "Oh sorry Korra." Percy said putting the young Avatar to bed. "Good night Korra." Percy finished kissing her forehead and went back to his room.

* * *

**Okay I hope you you enjoyed. Please review, the more I get the faster I will update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings. Here is next chapter for all my loyal** **readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Percy didn't sleep much that night. He kept playing the fight over in his head. What was he becoming, he would ask himself. He was up before sunrise and sat at the beach meditating. The water was the only place he felt calm calm enough that he fell asleep. He was standing at the pro bending area and some guy was standing before him looking at him like he was a disease. The image changed and Percy was at a new location that he never seen before. It was a large temple like building with statues of 14 people that looked important.

"Remember who you are." A voice said and Percy awoke. It was past time for him to get going, so he slipped into his police uniform and went to his destination. The pro bending arena was mostly quite and when he got there he saw Korra, the fire guy he beat up and the Earth bender he kicked in the crouch.

"Don't worry i'll figure something out I always do." The fire guy said.

"Well Mako. Instead of worrying about that, I made breakfast." Jean said coming into the training room.

"Oh Korra meet Jean my older sister."

"Really Bolin? You two have a older sister?" Korra asked.

"She's younger than me." Mako said.

"Hi Korra it's nice to meet you." Jean smiled.

"Is she always this happy?" Korra asked aloud.

"Why? Does my attitude worry you?" Jean said with a sickening sweet smile.

"Ah no?" Korra said waving her hands up and and sweating.

"Good." Jean smiled with joy. "Now I hope you don't mind I invited a friend."

"Who?" Mako asked. That was when Percy can into the room.

"Morning." Percy greeted the team.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Having some breakfast. This young lady was kind enough to invite me over." Percy smiled.

"Well you did save me." Jean smiled leading the group up the attic were a large buffet of all kinds of food. There was eggs cooked in all ways possible, smoked meat that smelled so good you could taste it from the smell, several kinds of dishes from all over the world.

"It looks so good." Bolin smiled sitting down and started showing down.

"Bolin. Please let our guests get some before you consume it all." Jean said giving him the same sickening sweet smile she gave Korra. Bolin swallowed his food hard and nodded his head yes.

"What's with all the food." Mako asked his sister as he sat down and Jean poured him some tea.

"It is rare we have such special guests. So I figured we could be kind enough to offer them a decent meal." Jean said hand him his tea and giving Percy and Korra a cup.

"Percy hasn't touched this has he?" Korra asked concerned.

" Why?"Jean asked

"Long story." Korra said not wanting to go into it.

"Payback's a bitch." Percy smirked.

"So how did you two meet?" Mako asked.

"Well I was on patrol when this kind lady was attacked and I saved her." Percy said going for the smoked meat.

"I meant you and Korra?"

"Oh! We've been together since we were five. Raised by my mom Katara and taught the styles of earthbending." Percy stated.

"So how are you supposed to get the money for the tournament?" Jean asked.

"Percy." Korra said smiling at him like he was a pot of gold.

"What?" He asked.

"You could lend us the money." Korra stated

"From were?"

"The package you got some time ago." Korra stated

"How much you need?" Percy asked not wanting to go into the money he had

"30,000." Bolin said as if it was no big deal.

"I don't have that kinda cash." Percy stated spitting out his tea.

"Oh." Bolin, Korra, and Jean frowned lowering their heads.

"Fine I can talk to Lin and see if she would help out." Percy stated. He didn't like seeing Korra or Jean looking sad. "Speaking of Lin I got to go." Percy jumped out the window and started swinging around the city trying to get to work.

"He seems nice." Bolin said with his mouth full and going for the food Percy left.

"He's is." Jean said as if in a daze.

"Oh great." Mako and Korra cried in their heads. After getting to the police station Percy was handed the bane of the police force: Paperwork. And worst of it he had three piles on his desk. But he was not in a good mood. Just earlier he had been told there was a fire in the Glades. 30 people died. Tousan and Illana were two of them. He had just seen them last night and couldn't figure out how that could happen. Reports said that there was equipment left by the equalists were found. Percy had looked into the equalists and found very little. They were a group of non benders who hated benders. They were lead by the man named Amon. There wasn't much information after that.

"Percy." Lin said getting his attention.

"Yes?" Percy said looking up.

"Go home. You're in no shape to work."

"But I-" Lin cut him off giving him a stare that said this is not up for debate. "Yes sir." Percy said leaving. But of course that wasn't what Percy had in mind, getting his bike he set out to start the investigation. He drove for awhile before meeting up with Korra and Mako by mistake.

"Hey there Percy." Korra greeted him.

"korra, Mako what are you going here?"

"Looking for my brother." Mako said

"Where's Jean?" Percy asked.

"Back home."Make stated not liking how concerned Percy sounded.

"Well since you're here why not help us find him." Korra offered.

"Okay I guess." The trio walked over to over to the statue of Fire lord Zuko and spotted a group of kids.

"You guys seen my brother around here?" Mako asked one of the kids.

"Perhaps my memory's a little 'foggy'. Maybe you can help 'clear it up." The kid said making motions indicating he wanted something for the information.

"Your good Skoochy." Mako stated.

"Korra you know the drill." Percy whispered to Korra. She nodded her head. "Mako. I got this." Percy said pinning the kid to the side of the statue. "Kid you better start talking." Percy said in a dark tone.

"Oh no you done done it now kid."Korra started. "This guys a psycho cop. You had your chance now it's too late. This guy just got out of the Boiling Rock. He's gonna slice you up and make it look like you were running with a butter knife." Korra said and Percy grew a wicked smile and pulled out his sword. "Oh I can't look."

"Okay, okay. , I saw him earlier today about noon. He performing some monkey rat circus. And then Shady shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The triple threats, the red monsoons, The Agni Kais, Red Mask. All the triads are muscling up for something real big. That's all I know." Skoochy said scared.

"You sure?" Mako asked.

"He's telling the truth." Percy said letting the kid go.

"What's he talking about?" Korra asked.

"Sounds like a turf war brewing." Percy said.

"Yeah and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."Mako added.

"So who's Red Mask?" Korra shouted as they raced over to where Bolin might be.

"The most dangerous guy in Republic City, and a lot of the world." Mako stated before something ran past Naga and she chased it.

"It's Pabu."Mako said seeing the fire ferret.

"Guys we need to hurry." Percy said driving off. When they got to the Triple threat's hideout They saw Bolin being carried off in a truck by some people in weird costumes. "Police. Stop." Percy ordered. Of course they didn't listen and raced off as they threw gas cans in their way. Percy went a different to follow them and can to a dead end. "You want Perseus. you got Perseus." he said jumping through the wall and bursting through the other end. In doing so cause some of the captures to fall off their rides. Just as Korra, Mako, and Naga came up to them.

They got up and went to strike but Percy ducked and pulled his sword out some and hit one in the gut. He then put it back and bended a Earth dome over them. His sight was gone as darkness hit but it was no problem. He opened the foot in his armor and slammed in down. Seeing with vibrations he moved fast and hit faster. In a few minutes Percy stood over the beaten and defeated chi blockers. The dome sank back into the ground. Percy opened the collar of his uniform to reveal a small communication radio around his neck.

"This is Perseus. I need a pick up. I have several criminals involved in the kidnap of several benders some of the kidnapped have identified as Bolin of the fire ferrets pro bending games, Shady Shin of the Triple threats, and Lightning bolt Zolt of the Triple threats."

"Roger that Perseus we will have a squad there in no time." The radio blared.

"Roger that." Percy said making sure the chi blockers couldn't get away.

"Percy that was awesome." Korra stated.

"Not bad. But we need to find Bolin." Mako said.

"Relax we got clue right here." Percy said looking at the chi blockers.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Lin shouted as the group was at the police station. "I told you to go home."

"I was on my way home. But Korra-"

"I should've know she was involved somehow." Lin said rubbing the tip of her head.

"Anyway. Mako's brother went missing and we went to look for him. And one thing led to another and here we are." Percy said.

"And this has nothing to do with the fire?"

"No sir. But, it was equalist who kidnapped those people. We have to do something." Percy stated. Lin looked over to see Korra and mako sitting nearby.

"Ah. Fine, i'll let you investigate this and try to find your friend and any information you can on the equalists. But those two are your problem. If they step out of line then you'll pay for it." Lin said sternly.

"Yes sir." Percy said.

"Good luck." Lin smiled walking over to the other two.

"Alright. You're free to go. But don't fall out of line."Lin said sternly walking away.

"What was that about?" Mako asked

"Nothing."Percy said leading them out.

"Any news on my brother?" Mako asked.

"None. They haven't cracked. So we're at square one." Percy said.

"Any ideas?" Mako asked.

"I got one." Korra said leading them away. The next morning was a pain as the trio slept in the park in order to wait for someone they believed could lead them to the equalist.

"We want equality now!" The teens were awakened by the protester's shouting.

"That's the guy." Korra stated.

"Good."Percy said walking up to the man.

"Non benders of republic city, Amon calls you to action. Take back your city. It's time for the-" The man stopped seeing the group walk up to him."Ah it's you again." He referred to Korra. "you can not silence me Avatar."

"But I can." Percy stated.

"I have a right to speak."

"Maybe but I can arrest you for several reasons. Now we have some questions we'd like you to answer." Percy said trying to be professional.

"My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him." Korra asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"He's telling the truth." Percy stated.

"Hey check this out." Mako said looking at the flyer. "Witness the revelation tonight nine o'clock."

"What's this revelation?" Percy asked.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three."

"Listen bub. Some good people died in a fire in the Glades. All evidence points to the equalists. Then last night chi blockers kidnapped several benders. I know because I was there. Now you better start talking before I arrest you for the asset of the murder of thirty people and ade in kidnapping." Percy said holding the man by the collar and growling.

"No one knows what the revelation is. And I have no idea about any fire or what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then you can bet he's getting what's coming to him." The protester said as a whistle blew.

"Hey what's going on over there?" A officer stated.

"The avatar is oppressing us. Help."

"I'm officer Perseus of the Republic City police force. This man was not cooperating with an investigation. If you don't believe me ask Chief Beifong." Percy shouted. "Try that shit on me?" Percy snarled at the protester. "Now where is this happening. Percy said as someone came up to the group.

"Percy? What are you going?"

"Jean?" Percy and Mako asked.

Hi guys. Now Percy what is going on?" Jean asked.

"My job. This guy is hampering with a investigation."

"Please help." the man asked Jean.

"Why are you being difficult? Just tell the nice man what he want's to know and you can go." Jean said in her sickening sweet smile.

"The glades. Warehouse 32." The man sweated and looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Now was that so hard?" Jean smiled and motioned for Percy to let him go.

"Jean what are you doing here?" Mako asked as the group left the park.

"I got worried when you weren't home. So I went looking for you." Jean said.

"Well now that we got the information now what?" Korra asked.

"We wait and get ready." Percy said walking away jean following him." We'll see you guys there. I got some things to take care of." Percy waved.

Jean walked up to the bouncer in front of the warehouse.

"Invitation miss."The man asked.

"Oh his?" Jean asked holding the flyer from earlier.

"Welcome sister the revelation is upon us." The man smiled.

"And I can't wait." Jean smiled back. She walked in and was amazed to see so many bender haters. she went to the crowds and waited.

"Jean." Mako said seeing his sister.

"Mako, Korra." Jean said signaling the two.

"Where's Percy?" Korra asked.

"Looking for Bolin." Jean said as the show started

"Ladies and Gentleman. Please welcome your hero, your savior AMON." A voice said as the stage floor opened and a group of people rose up. The man in the front we was obvious Amon. People cheered as the man walked up to the mic.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and non of us were benders." Amon spoke. "This made us easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day my father confronted this man. But when he did that firebender took my family from me. Then he took...my face."

"Oh." many people cried hearing that.

"I've been forced to hid behind a mask ever since." Amon added. "As you know the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

"Boo"Man cried, Korra hid her face trying not to be seen.

"If she was here, she would tell you bending brings balance to the world...But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering." Amon spoke. "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering. What is the revelation? You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time the spirits have acted as guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed this world. That is why the spirits have chosen me to user in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power."

"Just tell us already." Percy shouted throwing his voice.

"Very well." Amon spoke "The spirits have granted me power to take a persons bending away permanently. " Jean, and Korra's eyes widened.

"That's impossible." Korra stated

"This guy's insane." Mako said.

"Now for a demonstration." Amon said as four men were brought to stage. "Please welcome Lightning bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple threat Triads. And one of the most notorious criminals of Republic City."

"Boo." The crowed cried

"Ah boo yourselves." Zolt said. They lead more on and the last was Bolin who looked scared.

"There's Bolin." Korra said, but Mako held her back.

"Hold on Bolin will be fine," Jean said."But I need you two to make a diversion for me to get him." Jean said.

"What kind?" Mako asked.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting non benders. But his rane of terror is about to come to a end. Now in the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight for his bending." Amon said as his men unbond Zolt.

"Your gonna regret doing that pal." Zolt said sending fireballs at Amon. Amon dodged them like he was dancing. Zolt then used lightning and Amon dodged it twisting Zolts arm and got behind zolt and placed his thumb on Zolt's head. then the lightning started to decrease. Till it was gone. Amon threw the guy aside. Zolt tried to get up and use his bending but it was gone. "What did you do to me?"

"The era of bending is over." Amon spoke

"Get those pipes to let loose steam and i'll sneak behind stage and get Bolin." Jean instructed.

"Be careful sis." Mako said as he and Korra went to do their job. Finally it came to Bolin vs Amon and he was scared.

"Mr. Amon sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding here." Bolin said. Before a explosion in the poster above them happened. Out jumped a guy wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a full-length, blue frock overcoat. He also wore a blue fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim.

"Whew... this cat was sick before I even got here!" Percy said taking off his hat to show he had his hair dark purple again. "Now what's all this about equality and what not."

"Hey your that guy that kicked me in the balls." Bolin stated

"Do I know you?" Percy asked.

"Ah well."

"Save it." Percy said pulling his sword out. "Now then Amon what's this I hear about a fire your men started."

"I don't know of any fire." Amon spoke.

"Well I don't believe you."

"You calling him a liar." A chi blocker asked putting a hand on Percy. Before anyone could blink percy moved so fast that it was a blur and on the ground lay the hand of the chi blocker.

" I see you wish to fight for the bender." Amon spoke.

"Not really. But what the heck."

"Well then let's make it fair." Amon said as a man tossed Amon a sword.

"Sounds like a gas, baby. Bring it on." Percy said smirking. The two raised their swords and took a fighting position.

"Now then it's time."

"Yes. For you to fall Amon." Percy swung his sword but Amon blocked his attack and pushed it back and swung his but Percy blocked and twisted and went to strike but missed. Amon rushed Percy but Percy twisted out of the way and the two men were back to back.

"You'll have to do better than that." Amon stated breathing hard. Percy twisted around and swung his sword, but Amon blocked and went to attack and missed.

"I'm just warming up." Percy stated going on the offence, Percy swung his blade and but every attack either missed or mostly was blocked. Percy ran to the side and Amon followed. Percy continued to strike but Amon blocked his attacks. Percy swung his sword and the two held swords held each other in place. Amon kicked Percy's leg out from under him and Percy fell on his back. Amon then tried to stab Percy while he was down. but percy rolled out of the way. Finally Percy jumped onto his feet and swung his sword. Amon again blocked his attacks before Percy made a minor cut to Amon's shoulder and Amon cut across Percy's chest.

"Interesting. Your skills are superb, tell me are you a bender?" Amon spoke as the two stood before each other.

"I fight as a man. So take a guess."Percy spat.

"I see. You would make a fine equalest. Join us." Percy rushed Amon and went on the offence.

"Never. Not after what you did." Percy said Both men swung their swords some strikes missing and some blocked. Percy swung his sword and amon blocked and had Percy's slide down it's blade. Percy went forward. Amon twisted and got in front of Percy to strike across his face. Percy of course dodged it barely. Percy then jumped onto the wall and lept onto a balcony. Amon followed and the two began again. Percy went for an overhead strike but Amon hit him in the chest and side, Percy fell to his knees but got and and attacked but amon blocked and pushed back swing his sword but Percy jumped up dodging it before ducking to dodge an overhead attack.

"Your skills are impressive. Not many have pushed me this far." Amon as percy rolled a few inches away. "Shame you waste them protecting benders." Percy tried to move a different direction but amon thrusted his blade out blocking him several times. Percy ran back to the edge and Swung his weapon. Again Amon blocked it and pushed back to swing across percy's chest. Percy dodged as the two then swung and held each other in place blades locked. The two struggled to get the upper hand till finally Amon did and forced Percy's blade away and struck again across Percy's chest. Percy held his chest as Amon raised his sword.

"Time to end this." Amon spoke.

"Agreed."Percy said going for a head swipe. But Amon jabed Percy's right shoulder and laughed. Percy dropped his sword and if fell into his left hand allowing Percy to get a clear shot. Percy swung his his sword and sliced Amon across the gut.

"Ah. What?" Amon asked as Percy Percy raised his sword and struck again for a down the chest tried to block but the blade broke and and large part of it flew into the air and landed were Amon once stood on stage. Amon fell to his knees, he couldn't lift his sword as the attack had also gotten his arm as well. "Amazing you let me would you...to get a...clear shot at me...A master move."

"You never injured me." Percy smirked. "Look at me. Not even a single drop of blood." Percy said looking down at the man. Something was off for Percy this man he smelt like the sea. Kinda like how his mom and korra did, but more darker in smell. "I could end you know." Percy stated raising his sword. "But not now." Percy said sheathing his weapon. "We will meet again Amon. Get stronger, if you are to face me again. For if I could beat you? How will you bring equality to the world?" Percy asked disappearing into the shadows. At that moment an explosion happened and smoke covered the stage. A chi blocker grabbed onto Bolin. but Jean got behind him and threw the guy far.

"Bolin you okay?" Jean asked.

"Yes. Jean I love you sis." Bolin cried as Jean grabbed Bolin's hand and lead him outside.

"Percy waited outside and saw Jean and Bolin get attacked. This guy was good but relied too much on electric Eskrima sticks.

"You benders need to learn there's not place for you in this world." The man spoke before a rock wave struck him making fly onto a wall.

"I wouldn't could us out just yet." Korra said before she whistled for Naga. Said beast came running in and Jean, Mako and Korra got onto her back. Unfortunately Bolin was stuck being carried by her.

"Please stop. I. . . ." Bolin said as he was jiggled as Naga ran.

"The Avatar get her." The man that had attacked Jean and Bolin ordered.

"No let her go." Amon said he was barely standing and held onto his wound. "She is the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power." Percy frowned and leaped into the night. Percy waited till later to go home as it was late and after making sure Bolin and Mako was asleep, Percy met up with Jean on the pro bending stadium roof.

"You were amazing." Jean said look out to the sea.

"How are you doing." Percy asked.

"Fine. I'm just glad Bolin's safe." Jean smiled. "You okay?" Percy smirked and opened his shirt to reveal the vibranium shirt was underneath.

"This absorbed all attacks. I never felt a thing."

"Glad to hear. I wouldn't want my protector to get hurt because of my family." Jean said walking over to Percy and getting rather close.

"Ah...no problem we're friends." Percy studered.

"Oh? Am I just a friend to you?"

"Ah well I."

"Shut up already." Jean smiled and kissed him.

"Where'd that come from?" Percy asked surprised.

"From you saving me and my brother." Jean smiled.

"Well then can I get another." Percy smirked.

"Oh course. Percy."

"You may be the only one who can make that name sound nice when say that." Percy smiled as the two locked lips again.

"Amon is out there. Weak now but still dangerous. I have to be stronger."Percy thought. "Not just for me. But for Jean, Korra, and the rest of this city."

* * *

**Okay that's a rap for now. Please comment and review. The more I get the faster I will update. Let me just say thank you for waiting so long. Also riptidefirebends thanks for your review, finally got me to remember to update and also thank you all for your support. I'll try to update soon. **


End file.
